A Hollingsworth Family Trip
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: Prompt: The Hollingsworth family decides to vacation in America (where, it doesn't matter) in order to bring them closer together. Pre-canon.[Rated T for a dick dad and a few swear words, if watch the show you should be okay with this!]


_Hello, hello to you all~ I'm not going to rambling on in an AN mainly due to the fact that I'm exhausted, but just wanted to point some things out:__  
><em>

_This is Hollingsworth-centric, meaning it centers around the Hollingsworth family, but also Miles, Frankie and Hunter especially. There is no unnecessary "hating" on any character._

_This is set years before these characters ever come to Degrassi. You can pick whatever ages you want, just know that it is set at least 2 years prior. _

_I'm typing this from a cell phone, so please excuse mistakes._

_NOW, without further ado, enjoy~ And feel free to review if you feel so inclined!_

* * *

><p>Frankie groaned into her pillow as she lay face down on the luxurious bed that came with the admittedly beautiful room. The hotel room was large, even larger than hers back home, with a sliding door that led to a wide balcony that had an amazing view of a beautiful garden that was beneath and a small, tamed areas of woods further in the distance. There was even a flat screen television with an epic surround sound system and a *frickin' stocked mini-fridge,* whose darker, sleek appearances actually managed to look appealing against the lighter color of the walls. If Hunter were here to see her, he would no doubt roll his eyes and say something sarcastic like, "Oh *no,* your poor first world problems!"<p>

Then again, the fact that there was an obvious lack of any of her family members was enough reasons for her growing annoyance.

"A fun family trip, right?" the girl muttered into her pillow bitterly, her lips pushing forward into a childish pout.

Sighing, she pushed herself up using her arms and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing awake her long, wavy brunette hair awake from her eyes. Looking over at the door that connected to her parents room, she wondered what stupid thing her brother could have done this time to make her father get a call that made him storm off with a closing bang of the door.

"I should just went with mom," she said absentmindedly to the warm, spring air. "Damn it, Miles." The curse sounded awkward coming out of the rich, pretty girl's mouth, as if it was an unfamiliar word or another language.

She had rejected the invitation to go to the spa with her mother, reminding her that her father had already invited her to go to a private, lunch date for "just a little father-daughter time" as he put it. Sho said yes, a little weary, but deep down overjoyed. It wasn't too other that her father took her out without any press or media around, but she knew he would keep it. Out of all the he did take her out in the last few years, only one time had ever been truly cancelled. And to her anger and surprise, it hadn't been because of work or because he simply forgot - or, as she suspected was sometimes to case with her siblings, he hadn't ever meant it when he smiled at the camera - but because of something Miles did that was so unbelievably stupid that she now no longer remembered. No, her father loved his only daughter; she was his favorite.

She scoffed to herself and twisted her mouth into an scowl. Hell, at this rate she'd even accept an invitation from Hunter to play one of his shooter games. Not that she'd bet money that he'd ask her to play, even if she was in his room and looking as bored and miserable as she felt. Apparently, he was going through what their father dismissed as a "silly little goth phase," never seeing, or just not caring about, the look on his youngest son's face when he said it around his before storming out of the room to play whatever new shooter game he has. She only wonders for a moment if that look is one of hurt or anger or both.

Grunted, she shakes her head of the troubling thoughts, a small feeling of unease settling in her that she shakes away as well. Getting her bed, she decides that she'd go swimming in the hotel pool to clear her head in her one-piece swimsuit - *"Why can't I just wear a two-piece?" "Because, Frankie, young ladies don't need to be wearing those bikinis."* - when the sound of a nearby door slamming and raised voices filter through.

"Damn it, you freaking idiot, we can't leave you alone for two seconds without you doing something stupid! What were you thinking...?!"

Rolling her eyes, she knows this will be the second time Miles had ruined their plans and sighs as she rushes to get her stuff to leave. It becomes background noises, years of experience of doing so, making it easier to ignore the small twinge of fear she has at every fight. When the sound of something glass cuts through, she suddenly drops everything and turns right out the door. Maybe the was still at the spa. At least she'd have time with one of her parents.

"Just another normal, awful trip for the Hollingsworth family..."


End file.
